This invention relates generally to the centrifugal separation of granular material, shredded material, or other particulate such as coal, scrap, and the like, from the wash water, or conveying fluids, or other liquid material, and more specifically, to improvements in the durability of the components of the centrifugal separator as affected by the centrifugal action in separating such material from the conveying fluids.
Various types of centrifugal separating apparatuses are represented in the prior art. The prior art apparatuses are usually constructed for distributing the liquid wetted granulated material, the crushed material, or chips, into the centrifugal separator without regard to the abrading effect the moistened particulate may have on the separating apparatus. This is especially true when the material of the particulate matter approaches the same characteristics as the material or components employed in the separator apparatus. For example, shredded or crushed metal components, such as the type normally fed through a crusher, may be formed of metal similar in composition to that from which the components of the centrifugal separator are fabricated. When the particulate matter has that characteristic, its abrading action upon select components of the separating apparatus can be very destructive, particularly when the apparatus operates over a period of time, with the frictional forces involved leading towards, in some instances, a rather prompt erosion of the component structure, which can lead towards an eventual breakdown of the centrifugal separating apparatus. As a result, expensive parts to the separator must be replaced, due to their shortened life, which can effect the overall useful life of the components and the separating apparatus itself, raise the cost of its maintenance, which may not have been anticipated in its life span and accounting when the apparatus was originally obtained.
The most relevant prior art known is the Derton, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,659, and the Conn-Weld U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,442. U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,659, owned by a common assignee, is incorporated herein by reference.
It is therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a means to extend the useful life of select components of a centrifugal separator, in order to reduce the installing expense, maintenance of the apparatus over its life span, and to extend the useful life span of the equipment.